Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): VOLPP, Kevin G. The overall goal of the Pilot Core will be to carry out innovative pilot research according to the scientific direction provided by the External and Internal Advisory Committees and in keeping with the goals of the NIA Roybal Centers for Translational Research on Aging. We will support pilot studies in Stages 0-IV of the NIH Stage Model for behavior change, focusing on Stage I pilots that involve the generation of new behavioral interventions or modification, adaptation, or refinement of existing interventions (Stage 1A), and feasibility and pilot testing (Stage 1B). We will concentrate testing of pilots in thematic areas of focus for this funding announcement including behavioral economics (Priority Area 1 for this Funding Opportunity Announcement and the thematic focus of our Center), physical activity promotion (Priority Area 2), sustained behavior change (Priority area 6), and leveraging technology to promote healthy aging (Priority area 7). In addition, some of our pilots will include efforts to enhance social connections (Priority area 5). The primary aim of the Pilot Core will be to support mechanistically-grounded pilot projects that have the potential through careful design, refinement, and feasibility testing, followed by efficacy and effectiveness testing, to translate ideas from behavioral economics into practice to have impact in improving health among middle-aged and elderly Americans at high risk for premature morbidity and mortality. Secondary objectives of the Pilot Core will be to mentor and train junior faculty, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students in behavioral economics research; to encourage interaction between investigators at Penn and affiliated researchers at Carnegie Mellon University (CMU) and other universities; and to build collaborations with new partner organizations that have access to large populations and potential willingness to translate results from the research studies into practice. In this pilot core, we have chosen to emphasize pilots that focus on multiple areas of thematic focus for this funding announcement and in particular that test mechanisms for behavior change based on behavioral economics, focus on increasing physical activity, leverage the use of technology to create behavior change interventions that could be implemented at scale, and which will help make progress towards achieving sustained changes in behavior. The two featured pilots focus specifically on increasing participation in cardiac rehabilitation among patients at high cardiovascular risk and increasing physical activity among retirement community residents using technology and enhanced social connectedness. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page